


Angered Angel

by Random_ag



Series: Pitch Black and Sepia Nightmares [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Murder, long story short joey is FUCKED, theres a link on the first word to the post of my au on tumblr, theres supposed to be two more about this au but hhhhh i doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: And she. Is. Screaming.





	Angered Angel

[Horrifying.](https://randomwriteronline.tumblr.com/post/176956501175/random-has-an-au-jesus-help-us)

That’s what he first thinks when that face pops up from behind the glass, her mouth open and yelling and sending the lights out so quickly.

 

 _What’re you doing here, fly?_   _Caught in my web, I see._

 

That’s not the right voice.

He hears her again close to the elevator. 

 

 _I’m quite bored…_   _Care to come join me?_   _Of course you do. Level Nine. Follow the screams._   _You better show up, y’know… You’ve got a date with an angel…_

 

He pushes the button and descends. No other choices, after all.

A hall of torture she’s made. Bodies lined up all over the place. And pages clipped to walls and corpses filled with  _her._  Why? Why  _her?_  It shouldn’t be  _her._  It should be Alice. ALICE. _She_  never…  _She_ wasn’t… Not even once…

He sees the tentacled wings and oh dear Gods, no. No. It doesn’t matter that Susie lays in a corner with halo and horns and a gash on her cheek, or that she realized she doesn’t know what to do on a date (it would be funny, very funny, so funny, but oh goodness her wings and body and voice and eyes and no  _no **no**_ ), because Niamh is not Alice.

 

_Oh! Oh thank goodness, it’s just you._

 

And she smiles. Her face is so contorted it makes it look like a horrifying grimace. But she smiles. She’s friendly. She can’t get out, she has to look after little Susie here and she really, really needs him to do her some solids.

It’s hellish herrand after hellish herrand. She doesn’t want him to finish any of them, as lovely and innocent as she tries to sound like. But she keeps her word. She lets him in the elevator. She lets him go.

She…

 

_Are you here, Kim?_

**Yes ma’am.**

_Would you mind… Sending this fucker straight in the pits of hell?_

**It’ll be a pleasure, ma’am.**

 

He falls.

He falls into Bendy Hell and gets stuck in a room filled with a theme park that will never see the light of day. He fights a man stuck in the ride that was his pride and joy. He’s almost caught by the light of Death. And she simply loves reminiscing with him how  ** _painful_**  that cane had been on her lovely, plump face the day he decided she was done with living.

He doesn’t think for a single second she’d be the one throwing the cart flying at the end of the haunted house ride.

But she is. Wings corrupted by a tattoo of an octopus and turned to dripping, inky tentacles grabbing forniture, she hurls props at him. For every time he hits her she just sends it back to him, stronger. She wants him dead.

 

And she. Is. Screaming.

 

I’M SORRY tries making its way through the deafening creaking of his own bones getting broken. It never leaves his mouth.

 

She grabs him, high above him like divine punishment (her cheekbone and eye socket are forced inside her face, she’s bloody and miserable and there’s a fierce glow in her eyes like pure, unrestrained rage) and her hand falls on him in the shape of a punch.

 

 

For the longest split second of his life, he feels everything. Her skin with its paper-like texture . His nose snapping under the pressure. Her voice raging. A soul-crushing regret for killing the only woman an aborted angel prototype had some sort of connection to. Someone watching him with a wicked grin.

 

 

Then time regains its normal flow, and sharp shards of his broken skull pierce through his brain.

 

Niamh laughs at his flattened head.


End file.
